Leaders
by Lilyssy
Summary: Au soir de l'ultime bataille, deux leaders se retrouvent... peut-être pour la dernière fois, un dernier moment de faiblesse avant de partir au combat.


Leaders

Catégorie : Stargate Atlantis

Statut : Complete, 1/2 : suite "Dans cette vie ou dans une autre."

Date : Mars 2007

Genre : One shot, Romance (Shweir), léger Angst

Saison : Hors saison

Résumé : Au soir de l'ultime bataille, deux leaders se retrouvent... pour la dernière fois, un dernier moment de faiblesse avant de partir au combat.

Disclaimer : La franchise Stargate (univers, personnages...) ne m'appartient pas et je ne suis pas payée pour écrire cette histoire.

Note de l'auteur : Cette fic est le prologue d'une autre, plus longue, intitulée "Dans cette vie ou dans une autre" que vous pouvez retrouver sur mon profil.

A Carys et Nolye, sans qui je ne serai plus aussi fan de SGA...

xxxxx

On pouvait déjà entendre les bruits des moteurs de leurs vaisseaux au dessus de la Cité. Le ciel c'était teinté de rouge, comme en prévision du sang qui allait couler en ce soir ultime.

Des dizaines de morts étaient déjà à déplorer depuis le début de cette guerre… Des dizaines pour eux, Atlantis, mais des millions depuis des générations, et cela allait prendre fin ce soir, qu'ils meurent ou non.

Peut être qu'eux ne survivraient pas, mais les générations futures ne connaîtraient pas l'enfer, la terreur et la peur de mourir que chacun d'eux avait connu tout au long de sa vie… Ou presque.

Ce soir allait marquer un changement dans l'ordre établi dans la Galaxie de Pégase depuis trop de générations…

Atlantis était protégée par son bouclier… La seule rambarde encore solide entre eux et leur ennemi.

Elle était là, en train de contempler le crépuscule du dernier jour… Où les Wraiths domineraient sur la galaxie de Pégase… Il lui avait prédis que s'ils devaient gagner, la plus part d'entre eux ne survivraient pas… Mais ils étaient prêts à faire se sacrifice… Tous.

Elle regardait l'océan noir où se reflétait les lueurs rouge sang du crépuscule. Et en dessous d'elle, des soldats qui se préparaient au combat… Et au dessus d'elle les vaisseaux de leur ennemi mortel…

Comme un chef de guerre regarderait son armée avant la bataille décisive de la guerre qu'il mène depuis des années… Et c'est ce qu'elle était , leur chef…. Celle qui avait toujours pris toutes les décisions pour eux... Leur guide, bien qu'elle n'est aucunement cette prétention…

A présent, tous partaient au combat, même elle. Elle avait suivi les conseils et l'enseignement de Ronon, chaque homme et chaque femme de la cité devrait être prêt à se battre, et ils l'étaient. Ils étaient à présent une véritable armée. Cette bataille se profilaient depuis de nombreux mois, et ils y étaient.

Elle avait tant pleuré, que son sœur était vide de toutes larmes. Elle n'avait pas pleuré pour les morts, pour la souffrance… Bien sûr il y avait de ça mais… Elle avait pleuré cette vie qu'elle n'aurait jamais avec lui. Elle l'avait pleuré lui,eux, leur famille... bien avant qu'il soit mort… Mais elle avait si peu d'espoir que son cœur en été noir….

La porte s'ouvrit derrière elle, elle ne se retourna pas.

« Elizabeth ? »

« John… »

« Ils sont là. »

« Je sais. »

Il ne dit rien d'autre et s'approcha d'elle. Il se plaça à ses côtés, admirant le paysage qui s'étend devant eux.

« J'ai peur… » murmura-t-elle.

« Ca ne se voit pas. »

« Nous devons savoir être forts John. Nous sommes leurs chefs, nous devons montrer l'exemple. »

« Il y a des sentiments que l'on ne peut cacher Lizzie… »

« Même dans les situations désespérées tu m'appelles encore ainsi. » dit-elle en riant malgré elle.

« Tu sais… Je ne sais pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que quoi qu'il puisse se passer ce soir, nous nous retrouverons. »

« J'en suis sûre, dans cette vie ou dans une autre… »

Parce qu'ils étaient leurs chefs, c'était leur dernier instant de faiblesse, il n'y avait qu'avec l'autre qu'ils pouvaient être eux même, avant de voir leurs vies changer à jamais…

Ils étaient leurs chefs et devaient montrer l'exemple.

Au prix de leur vie.

Mais ils se retrouveront…

Dans cette vie ou dans toutes les autres, l'un à l'autre pour toujours.

Le soleil se coucha alors….

FIN


End file.
